


Not That Bad

by flickawhip



Series: Jazzy | Alpha Female Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alpha Female helps you walk off a mild injury...





	Not That Bad

\- “Ow...”  
\- You mutter the word even as you slip out the ring  
\- Grabbing Alpha Female’s arm when she moves to keep you upright  
\- “Walk it off...”  
\- She’s quiet spoken  
\- Gentle with you  
\- Supporting you as you walk  
\- She knows you’ve done your best  
\- Even if she is amused at your soft whine  
\- “Jesus that hurts...”  
\- “You’ll be okay...”  
\- She moves to help you change  
\- You return the favour  
\- Let out a soft yelp of surprise when she picks you up  
\- Carries you out to the car  
\- Takes you home  
\- You walk to the house slowly  
\- She’s amused  
\- Smug when you settle into her lap on the sofa  
\- “Better?”  
\- “For now...”


End file.
